Blood or Love
by Fasiris-Dark-Queen
Summary: Hermione Granger, once the pure meaning of perfrction, now She is on the verge of pure darkness. Can Draco Save her from self distruction? rated M For later chapters


Blood or Love

Chapter 1

Before Sorrow

She walked briskly down the corridor listening for any

sound that someone was fallowing her. She was going to

him ever since she turned she needed him. He was not the one who

turned her that she did not know but Maverick was there to help her,

to bring her up.

His strength, his overwhelming power. She knew he would never turn on her.

She had confided in him her every thoughts and emotions

he knew her weaknesses except for one the one thing he

would never know one thing she had an advantage.

He waited knowing she would come he had been planning this since the beginning.

"Maverick, I have come as you have asked." Hermione trembled,

"You are a good girl" he said moving close to her.

He began to get nearer than she would have liked.

She felt his leathery skin against hers

Maverick" she whimpered

"Shh my love, all is well."

He began to kiss her and taste her with his serpent tongue.

She squirmed under his grasp but he did not let up.

Until he suddenly stopped and looked away but still massaging her back and arms.

Her world seemed to come down as she knew it. She knew the one thing he had forgotten the one thing in her advantage would be the only thing to save her.

He wanted to make her one of his seeds and let her bloom into what he wanted.

But she wouldn't let him not now not ever.

Her teeth began to grow and the vicious darkness in her eyes began to come alive.

"Maverick you should have never crossed me. I may seem to be weak in the eyes of you but I am not the 16 year old you turned what seems like so long ago but are only merely two years."

Her sudden boldness caught him off guard but all the same he chuckled.

"You are a foolish girl you have forgotten who I am. I am the one who created you made you who you are. I am the King of the Vampires. And what are you hmm? Nothing a mud blood witch with pointy teeth and the urge to kill anything with a heart pumping blood."

His vulgar sneer with large knives for teeth were mocking her everything about her.

But she caught him off guard when she yelled

"SETUMSEMPTA"

Maverick fell blood everywhere.

She fell to her knees and whispered into his ear.

"Mud blood or not at least I am alive." She smirked as she drank from him his blood growing cold his wispy almost transparent skin began to wither.

Terrance walked in. He was one of the coven. He saw Hermione over Maverick's lank body.

"My lady," he let out with a gasp "You have killed the king." Terrance stuttered in mere aw.  
" Yo-You must take his place. You are now… Queen of the Vampires."

Hermione was in shock but she knew what she must do.

She began to think gears triggering in her head. She was now Queen the ruler she could make them do as she wanted. And that she, did never looking back.

It had been three years now at the age of 21.

Things no longer matter what was wrong and what was right.

Everyone feared "Hermione Queen of the Vampires."

No one knew her as the bushy haired book worm Hermione Granger who went to Hogwarts.

No she was the biggest killer even Voldemort feared her he could not control her, not like he controlled the others.

Terrance was always by her side never leaving wanting to make sure everything was to her liking.

"Terrance you leave me be I must be in my own thoughts." The dark goddess let out in annoyance.

"My Lady please allow me to stay I must make sure you are safe." He knew as soon the words escaped his lips that he had done wrong.

"Safe…hmmm? Safe I do not think you of all people Terrance, could keep me "Safe" You should know better Terrance that in most cases I would be the one saving you" She grabbed his throat putting her sharp razor black nail up to his pale skin "Are you safe?" she hissed letting go of him seeing the fear in his eyes. She smirked allowed none of the less for him to stay.

. "Have I ever told you about a young man in my younger years who I hated more than I could possibly hate before I became who I am now?"

Hermione asked while twirling her long strait black hair on her finger.

"No My Lady you have not."

Terrance had heard the story many times but not wanting to upset his lady, seeing as the pervious events.

"My First year at Hogwarts that terrible vile boy pestered me, Harry Potter and Ron Wesley, my two best friends. My second year was the same as was all the way up to my sixth but then, I turned and no one bothered me anymore. Instead I began to love him, filling my thoughts with him and never allowing Maverick to know about my undying love for the boy. But alas the boy still saw me as nothing, the mud blood witch. His name, Draco Malfoy."

Terrance gasped, he knew who Draco Malfoy was who didn't he was the most powerful death eater until he grew soft and is now on Dumbledore's side.

Hermione thinking back to Dumbledore smiled. She missed him and Harry and Ron and Ginny.

"Terrence Go find me Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Wesley's whereabouts."

"GINNY!"

"Oh, Ron what now?"

"Ginny… there's a spider" screamed Ron pointing at a spider the size of a gnat.

"Harry Damn it come get your insane friend. I'm not related to him." Ginny yelled at her husband.

"Ron shut up it's a spider calm your arse down or I'll make things calm for you." Harry sighed leaning down to kiss her wife.

"Aww nasty get a room." Ron made a face.

"Oh grow up you stupid git! You should see what happens at night." Ginny wiggled her eye brows in a seductive way.

Ron's face went green "Thas' disgusting. Now please kill the spider!"

Ginny rolled her eyes but did as she was asked.

"Stupid pansy of a git scared of spiders." She huffed under her breath.

Harry heard her and grinned but Ron was oblivious to it he was now looking at the spider's guts.

"Ha ha ha your dead I'm not." Ron stuck out his tongue to the small pile of guts.

"Oh My god" Ginny gasped in disgust. "You act like you're four. You member that one time when you were like fourteen mum had just made your bed? All the sudden you hear this shriek come from Ron's room. MOMMY! There was a tiny spider on the floor. He yelled it was hilarious Fred and George made sure not to ever let him forget that." Ron blushed from furry and embarrassment.

There was a knock on the door.

"Well you gonna go get it?" Ginny asked rubbing her huge belly…. (She was prego.)

Harry smiled at Ron and ran downstairs with Ginny wobbling down behind him.

Harry opened the door.

Blonde hair slightly covering his eyes, Draco smiled at Harry and the wobbling Ginny who was shortly behind.

"Hey Harry. 'Ello Ginny."

He waved at them.

"Hi Draco."

Harry opened the door just wide enough to let him in it was blistering cold out and he had finally got the house to be all the same temperature.

Ron came down the stairs "Who the bloody hell is ….Oh hi Malfoy."

Draco nodded in his direction.

Ginny asked "Would you like some tea?"

"Why yes thank you." Draco sat down onto the large couch.

"Well I haven't come for any reason. It's just so lonely at the Manor and my offer still stands about you moving in. Plenty of room gets awful quite So I figured I'd stop by here and talk with you all."

Draco said while grabbing for his tea.

"Of course you are always welcome here but we like our house….. except for the fact that Ron lives here." She smiled at her brother who was more interested in his rice cake.

Draco laughed.

Ron looked up crumbs on his face. "Wha'?"

Draco shook his head and smiled.

It was almost eleven thirty when the door burst opened the four had been up talking but jumped at the sudden cold and noise.

In stepped Hermione combat boots to her knees leather that hugged her every curve from ankle to neck.

Her pale as paper skin with crimson red lips and jet black hair all seemed so beautiful.

Terrance was behind her as always with his bowler hat.

"Well, well, well, look it what we have here a party and I wasn't invited. Shame I always bring nice gifts. Ahh look at you Ginny you got knocked up by Harry it must be Harry unless you're an insest."

She smirked at the horror in there eyes.

"Sorry I would have come sooner but me and the sun don't get along to well."

"Hermione" Ginny gasped "is that you?"

"No I'm the tooth fairy who else would I be?"

"It's been oh 5 years since I talked to you lot I guess you don't recognize me. Like my new look? How's it been I'm surprised you haven't got eighty kids running around here yet. Ron no wife? Pity. I figured you'd end up with…" She stopped someone she had not noticed before was looking at her with piercing eyes.

"Draco?" she let out in a low whisper.

Draco Leaned from behind the wall. "Hello Hermione, is that what you are going by now? Or is it Queen?" He smirked at the sudden shock that had enveloped on her small graceful face.

Hermione just stood there for a moment longing in her eyes.

The horror and aw from it all was so thick in the room it seemed as if no one was breathing.

The rest of the room had melted away and all that seemed was there was Hermione and Draco.

"I missed you" Draco drawled

"Funny, I always thought I was nothing more than a mudblood to you."

"No that was just my cover up. I never really meant it."

"Sorry but for some reason I don't believe you always being the bastered of a git to

me.

Draco looked into her eyes, full of fright. Slowly he walked up to her grabbed her head and kissed her. Hermione all though full of shock accepted it gratefully.

She broke the kiss, looked in his eyes, and dashed out of the small home.

Nothing was left of her but a single silver blade.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry all looked stunned.

They all were in shock but Draco recovered first.

He picked up the knife.

And just like Hermione, he disappeared out the door.


End file.
